choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elementalists: Winters Past
The Elementalists: Winters Past is a holiday special book of The Elementalists series. Summary Reunite with your Penderghast pals for some fun winter shenanigans, while trying to solve the mystery of the haunted chateau next door! Spooks, spells, and holiday cheer galore in The Elementalists: Winters Past! Chapters Chapter 1: Twas The Night Before Solstice Your relaxing winter break takes a turn when you and your friends investigate an abandoned castle and discover the Ghost of Solstice Past. Chapter 2: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit What else lurks in the halls of Chateau DeLune? Chapter 3: Silent Night Who is the Ghost of Solstice Past? Chapter 4: Solstice Bells Can you and your friends pull through to make this Solstice one to remember? Gameplay Feature Collectibles In the chateau, you can collect items. The more items you collect, the more you'll be able to unravel the mystery of the ghost! Gallery Sneak Peeks TEWP Ch4 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information October Choices Insider - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (October Edition) - Release Schedule TE Holiday Special.png|Holiday Special TEWPSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 Choices Insider (November) - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (November Edition) - Release Schedule TEWPSneakPeek2.png|Sneak Peek #2 TEWP Sneak Peek 3.png|Sneak Peek #3 Miscellaneous TE Winters Past Cover.jpg|Alternate cover TE_WP_Ch._2_Ghost_Dragon_Plush_Toy_.png|Ghost's Dragon Plush as seen in Ch. 2 Promotional Videos Spoilers * On August 2, 2019, PB replied to an Instagram user asking about the future of the series by saying that The Elementalists main series is finished for now. PB promised, however, that we will see our characters in the future.https://twitter.com/Amb_brrr/status/1157366526141272064 * On September 30, 2019, PB announced that a Holiday Special was in the works. They told players to expect "some wintry magick, snowy shenanigans, and heartwarming moments under the mistletoe..."https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/30/1000-chapters-and-counting ** In response to a player on Twitter, they stated that this special will be similar to the holiday specials they have previously done and not a spin-off or a full sequel book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1178886472587300865 * On October 4, 2019, in the October edition of Choices Insiders, it was announced that this holiday special will be released in the Fall.https://mailchi.mp/bb220570d93a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-317833?e=87a8aee2ef * On October 30, 2019, PB revealed the official title of this book and announced that it will premiere in November.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/10/30/holiday-specials ** They also released the first sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1189641804909436933 * On November 14, 2019, PB released a second sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1195107706043977730 * On November 22, 2019, PB did an IG livestream with The Elementalists team. ** It will be out next week. *** The official date, November 27th, is shown in the app. ** The timeline is vague (can be after Book 2). ** Atlas is a big part of this book. ** No current plans for Book 3. * On November 25, 2019 the book cover was revealed.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1199123225478909953 * On November 26, 2019, PB released a third sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1199452633129340928 * On November 27, 2019, PB posted the Chapter 1 description together with advice for players who don't get to see the holiday specials.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1199477745987665920 * On December 17, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 4 and confirmed that it is the finale for this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1207096124080820225 ** They also announced that we may see our Penderghast friends again in the future.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1207122608832966659 Trivia * This is the first "special" book that isn't gender-locked. * Chapter 1 shares the same title as Bloodbound: Dark Solstice, Chapter 1. * The book originally featured the cover with the entirely blue background. On November 27, shortly after the launch, it was replaced by the version with the white and blue background. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Elementalists: Winters Past Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Elementalists Category:Fantasy Category:Magick Category:Romance Category:Mystery Category:Gender of Choice Lead Category:Specials